Pamięć
by Wredna
Summary: Bo kiedy koszmar się kończy, wspomnienia pozostają, i nie każdy potrafi tak po prostu zapomnieć. Powojennie. Kanon leży w Mungu na oddziale zamkniętym.


Siedzisz w ogromnym puszystym fotelu przed kominkiem i pustym, odległym wzrokiem patrzysz w płomienie. To jedna z takich chwil, kiedy wydaje ci się, że od końca tego koszmaru minęło nie kilka lat, a zaledwie parę godzin. Jedna z tych chwil, kiedy prawie, prawie zapominasz, że tylu Twoich przyjaciół odeszło. Zdaje Ci się, że za moment wyskoczą z kominka, roześmiani i obsypani popiołem. Ale to trwa tylko przez moment, zanim na nowo boleśnie uświadamiasz sobie, że tak naprawdę nadal są martwi, a od zakończenia Wojny, najgorszego koszmaru jaki może spotkać człowieka, minęło wiele miesięcy i chyba najwyższy czas zacząć zapominać. Wtedy jakiś ruch na granicy pola widzenia przykuwa Twoją uwagę. Sprężasz się w sobie, gotowa odeprzeć atak, a Twoje serce wali jak oszalałe. Stare nawyki trudno wykorzenić, zwłaszcza, jeśli w przeszłości od takiej a nie innej reakcji zależało życie. Napaść jednak nie następuje, a Ty powoli odwracasz głowę w stronę, w której zaobserwowałaś ruch. Przez moment na schodach widzisz Remusa, swojego nauczyciela i przyjaciela, i bardzo, bardzo chcesz zignorować rozsądek twierdzący że to niemożliwe. Ale dobrze wiesz, że to nie Lupin i wrażenie znika tak szybko jak się pojawiło. Po schodach schodzi jego syn, Teddy, taszcząc za sobą dziecinną miotłę. Pod Twoimi powiekami zbierają się łzy ale nie pozwalasz im wypłynąć. Nie zauważył Twojego spojrzenia, więc ponownie wbijasz wzrok ogień i mrugasz zawzięcie. Słyszysz, że młody Lupin dotarł do salonu i idzie z grubsza w Twoją stronę. Potem słyszysz trzask i huk kiedy ten potyka się o coś zapewne stojak na miotły, stojący przy drzwiach. Ta kropla przepełnia czarę. Wybuchasz niekontrolowanym, żałosnym szlochem, tak bardzo pragnąc obudzić się i przekonać, że wojna była tylko złym snem, a Ty siedzisz w Ekspresie Londyn-Hogwart a obok na siedzenia rozkładają się Ron i Harry, i może jeszcze Neville i Luna, zaśmiewając się do rozpuku. Gdzieś z boku słyszysz cieniutki, zaniepokojony głos dziecka, z zaczątkiem takiej samej nuty troski, z jaką zawsze przemawiał jego ojciec:

- Ciociu Hermiono, wszystko w porządku? Co się dzieje?

Odrywasz dłonie od twarzy i widzisz wpatrzone w siebie oczy Tonks, ale nie do końca Tonks, pełne dziecięcego niepokoju.

- Nie Teddy, kochanie, nic mi nie jest, po prostu... Po prostu tak bardzo mi ich przypominasz, obydwoje – Twój głos jest spokojniejszy niż przypuszczałaś. Może to dlatego, że przez całe życie próbowałaś pocieszać wystraszone dzieci i przerażonych dorosłych. Słuchałaś opowieści o koszmarze wojny, tragediach rodzin, utracie przyjaciół. Słuchałaś, pocieszałaś, pokazywałaś, że jesteś. W końcu, kto lepiej zrozumiałby historię dziecka o tym, jak Śmierciożercy zabili jego rodzeństwo i rodziców, albo nastolatka, który spotkał się ze znajomymi, aż nagle pokój w którym siedzieli wybuchł; niż Ty: słynna Hermiona Granger, która doświadczyła wojny w najwyższym możliwym wymiarze?

A teraz siedzisz w salonie pani Tonks i opiekujesz się ośmioletnim Teddym, ponieważ jego babcia musiała coś załatwić. Kiedy zgodziłaś się to robić nawet nie pomyślałaś, jak bardzo wszystko wciąż ci o nich przypomina.

- Rodziców? - domyśla się chłopiec - Tęsknisz za nimi ciociu? Znałaś ich? - pyta i zaraz sam sobie odpowiada - Och, oczywiście że znałaś, inaczej byś nie tęskniła.

- Tak, znałam ich, Teddy. I powiem ci, że tak, jak od końca tej wojny minęło już osiem lat nie było jeszcze dnia, w którym bym nie tęskniła za nimi i za wszystkimi pozostałymi – mimo że Teddy zna odpowiedź i tak ją potwierdzasz, po prostu, z przyzwyczajenia, jeszcze z czasów szkoły, kiedy na każde pytanie jakie słyszałaś mimo wszystko odpowiadałaś.

Wspomnienia napływają zanim zdążysz je powstrzymać. Ceremonia Przydziału, punkty odjęte na lekcjach eliksirów, potajemne warzenie Eliksiru Wielosokowego, Wrzeszcząca Chata, Turniej, SUM-y, pogrzeb Dumbledore'a... I bitwa. Zwłaszcza bitwa.

- Opowiesz mi o nich ciociu? O rodzicach? Proszę, opowiedz – to pytanie Cię zaskakuje.

Większość dzieci chce, żeby im opowiedzieć o słynnym Harrym Potterze i o tym jak pokonał Voldemorta, albo o tym jak Dubledore pokonał Grindelwalda. O tym każdy chce słuchać. Ale nikt nie chce słuchać o Bitwie o Hogwart, nikt nie chce słuchać o tych, którzy tam zginęli. Ludzi obchodzi wynik, nie to, jaką metodą został osiągnięty i jakich poświęceń od kogo on wymagał.

- A co chciałbyś o nich usłyszeć – pytasz łagodnie. Pewnie zaraz spyta o to jakimi byli bohaterami. Jak każdy.

- Powiedz mi prawdę, ciociu Hermiono. O tym jak żyli, i jak zginęli. O wszystkim.

Niesamowite, jak bardzo samotnym można być w tłumie ludzi. Niewiarygodne, jak szybko ludzie zapominają o tragediach i strachu, gdy ich przyczyna zniknie i ustaną. Straszne, jak niewielu pamięta o cenie, jaka trzeba było zapłacić, za tę radość. Bo Ty, Hermiona Granger jesteś samotna. Ty, jedna trzecia Złotej Trójcy, która zawsze mogłaś liczyć na przyjaciół, jesteś teraz sama. Twoi przyjaciele mają teraz swoje życie, a wasze drogi się rozeszły. Ron zapomniał o wojnie i smutkach, i ułożył sobie szczęśliwe życie z Lawender. Harry, nawet jeśli wciąż pamięta, również ma swoją rodzinę, dzieci, i również jest szczęśliwy. Ale to nie są już ludzie, których znałaś w szkole. Zmienili się, i teraz każdy z nich ma swój dorosły świat, w którym odłożyli na bok wspomnienia wojny, która odebrała im dzieciństwo. Tylko Ty, wciąż pozostajesz sama nie mogąc zapomnieć okropieństw Wojny, bo zbyt wiele jest rzeczy które ci o niej przypominają, rozdrapując starą ranę. Dziwisz się, jak to jest możliwe, że wśród tłumu ludzi, którzy Cię podziwiają, nie ma ani jednego, który próbowałby Cię zrozumieć. Jesteś samotna, bo nie potrafisz podzielić się z nikim wspomnieniami, choć o tym jeszcze nie wiesz. Ale nie lubisz być samotna i nie lubisz tłamszenia w sobie tych wspomnień.

A młody Teddy Lupin patrzy na Ciebie ogromnymi brązowymi oczami, tak podobnymi do oczu jego ojca, choć on nawet o tym nie wie. Widział swojego ojca raz, kiedy ten żegnał się z nim, zanim poszedł walczyć. Teddy nawet tego nie pamięta. A ty widzisz oczy Remusa na jego dziecinnej twarzyczce, i przez myśl przechodzi ci, że w tym momencie wygląda zbyt dojrzale i zbyt poważnie jak na swój wiek. Widzisz też czerwone pasemka w słomianych włosach, jak zawsze gdy jest zdeterminowany, chłopiec nie wie też, że takie same czerwone pasemka miewała jego matka w identycznych sytuacjach. I wiesz już, że powiesz mu wszystko, żeby wreszcie zmniejszyć choć trochę ciężar wspomnień.

A Teddy słucha uważnie i spokojnie Nie przerywając, czasem tylko dopytując o ciekawiące go tematy. Pod koniec spuszcza głowę i zagryza wargę w zamyśleniu. Ty wiesz dobrze co go trapi. Jak zareagują jego rówieśnicy na fakt, że ojciec był wilkołakiem? To wiele informacji naraz, do przetrawienia dla ośmiolatka. Czujesz, że musisz go pocieszyć, uspokoić. Może Twoje słowa nie są najlepiej dobrane, bo już dawno minęły czasy, kiedy w mgnieniu oka potrafiłaś w każdej sytuacji skomponować idealnie dobraną wypowiedź, ale najwyraźniej trafiły chłopcu do przekonania.

- Nie spuszczaj oczu, Edwardzie Remusie Lupinie, bo nosisz nazwisko z którego powinieneś być dumny. Twój ojciec oddał życie, aby zbudować świat w którym ty, mógłbyś żyć bezpiecznie, więc nie wstydź się go.

I kiedy kończysz swoją opowieść po raz pierwszy od lat, nie czujesz się tak strasznie samotna, bo już nie dźwigasz brzemienia wspomnień sama.


End file.
